


Starskys Soul-full Seranade...by Hutch.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: If music be the food of love...Play on...





	

I wish I was...  
Playing to an audience of one...  
Come to me...  
Lets have a quiet night in.

Cant we just sit down and talk it over?...  
( I'm a ) Fool for love...  
Don't give up on us.

( I always ) Seem to miss you so much...  
( We've always been ) Fools for each other...  
That's enough for me...  
It sure brings out the love in your eyes.

( I am a ) Simple man...  
( We need to ) Dance with life...  
( This time I'm ) ) Going in with my eyes open.

( All I want is ) Black-bean soup. ( And you to make it with me )...  
( Its the meaning of ) Our lives...  
Surrender to me...  
Gotcha!...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> All the lyrics in this work are from David Soul's own song/title- recordings.  
> I have thought about this idea/mix for a while.  
> Whilst the love songs are all perfect for S/H  
> I still wanted it to read like a fic-let.  
> Note: Gotcha is the Starsky and Hutch theme tune.


End file.
